Her Majesty's most faithful servant
by SSLE
Summary: Mycroft answers only to one master.


**I don't own Sherlock or its characters. They belong to the BBC, Moffat and Gatiss. Also, this fic plays with real personalities, such as the Queen of England and the English Prime Minister. I've read the guidelines of FF and I've decided that this is not against the rules, since those people can be considered historical characters. Queen Elizabeth for instance has appeared in other fanfics and movies and series.**

**I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes. English isn't my first language**

* * *

_May, 2010_

He waited outside with the Prime Minister or the new boy as he was called. Yes, Mr. Cameron recently elected Prime Minister of Great Britain was as nervous as a stuttering teenager and required the help of the man who controlled the Government. Of course that Mr. Cameron had no idea of this fact at this stage. He was just the Prime Minister and Mycroft Holmes knew by experience that they usually only realized that they hadn't been running the country when they had finished their term.

Blair had been a problem of course because he realized it sooner than the others and he heard Thatcher had also been a pain in the ass. But of course, after Thatcher, Mycroft arrived to his current minor position and not even Blair was able to really control the Government. The man had been crafty but nowhere as smart as the elder Holmes brother.

Mycroft was often asked whom he really served. Blair had asked him that, Brown asked the same question when he got to No10. Peter Mandelson did it too and a few months ago he ran into David Miliband in Westminster who asked him with a sly smile the same thing. Watch out for that boy, Mycroft thought immediately.

The answer however never changed. He served the Government, Her Majesty's Government. Which meant that he served the Queen. And she knew it.

Which was probably the reason Mr. Cameron had asked him to come along. Mycroft knew the man had met Her Majesty before but not under such special circumstances. He was about to be asked to form government, to run the Reign. It was indeed, undoubtedly just a formality, Mycroft thought with an inward smirk. Cameron glanced at Mycroft trough the corner of his eye, pressing his lips together. There was something terribly unsettling about that man.

But he didn't have time to dwell on this because they told him he was to enter that scary room whose silent door stood in front of them. The Queen was ready to meet him. He and Mycroft went in and they both bowed. He advanced then towards the Monarch and bent on the knee whilst taking her hand. She gave him an imperceptible smile and didn't look at Mycroft except when he had made sure that Mr. Cameron was comfortable enough and left them both alone.

Mycroft waited alone outside, looking through the window of Buckingham Palace. This was his favourite Palace, he decided. He was very fond of Hampton Court as well but the inside of that one was quite disappointing. Buckingham was magnificent in every way. And such a sensible location. Probably the only thing George IV did right.

It took approximately 20 minutes until Mr. Cameron exited the Queen's study. Mycroft was careful enough not to be there when he left but the Prime Minister had obviously forgotten about his presence and gingerly went down the stairs with the Lord Chamberlain. Mycroft then stepped in again and headed confidently to the door knocking on it lightly. He didn't wait for the answer and opened it.

Inside the Queen Elizabeth threw him another smile. "Mr. Holmes" She said pleasantly and Mycroft bowed.

"Your Majesty" And he walked towards her taking her hand which she squeezed slightly.

"Do sit down"

He did so in the couch before opening the button of his jacket. She was observing him and Mycroft felt studied, inspected. Respectfully, he didn't look her in the eye. The Queen wished to say something he could tell and so he waited patiently. Eventually, she merely stared at her hands and then back at him.

"So Mr. Holmes what is your impression of our new Prime Minister?"

Mycroft smiled "I would ask you the same question Ma'am. He is your Prime Minister after all." He paused for a moment and then said "I was expecting a larger majority. It is a joint government after all and he was forced into a coalition. And we know that the public wasn't too fond of Gordon Brown."

The Queen mused on this "I too thought he would win by a larger majority." Then after a pause she added "He is very proper. From a good family, I gather. But so very keen in…doing things. Not at all like a Tory. He wants to change everything Mr. Brown has done in the last years."

Mycroft smiled "Don't they all?"

"Will he succeed?" Her Majesty asked with a glance at Mycroft

"Well, Mr. Brown really never got anything done did he? You mustn't worry, Ma'am. I recognize no danger from Mr. Cameron and I think we've been able to get around him quite well."

"And his…partner? Mr. Clegg? He aims for structural changes, I gather. The vote system is a one of his greatest concerns apparently"

"Of course it doesn't enable him enough votes. Or the real extend of his votes anyway" Mycroft joined his hands in front of his face "Ma'am you mustn't be overly concerned. We can handle them"

She smiled again "I am not concerned, Mr. Holmes. I'm just wondering…it is my government after all" She said lowly mimicking his tone. There was a moment of silence between them and the Queen of England eventually declared "And I have you. And I trust you…Mycroft. I know you will keep my ministers…in check."

"That is my duty, Ma'am."

"Indeed it is." She said and stood going to the window. He took it as a sign to follow her and he stood just behind. There was a stunning view to the Palace Gardens and she was attentively watching the fountain. He wasn't able to decipher the look on her face "For how long have we known each other, Mr. Holmes?"

Mycroft thought a little. "Fifteen years, more or less" He uttered "Of course that back then I wasn't…occupying my current position"

"Indeed you were not. But you excel at your job. You are…quite simply the best" Mycroft bowed his head in humility and she saw it from the reflection "Oh no, no, Mr. Holmes. Modesty does not suit you, especially not when it's faked. You know your abilities, better than anyone. And through you, we've been able to…control the country"

The Queen, in their long acquaintance, had never said "I rule the country". She ruled it yes, through him. He ruled it and was accountable to her. She however had never asked anything. Mycroft merely showed up at the Palace one rainy evening many years ago and requested an audience. Elizabeth had seen him twice before but barely recognized him. And so he told her who he was and what he did. He had no masters he obeyed no one as he explained her.

But he wished to obey her, to be loyal to her. "That's our mission." She was now speaking more to herself than to him.

"Indeed, Your Majesty"

"I'm thankful for that opportunity." She turned to him, her blue eyes bored into his grey orbs.

Mycroft frowned and she smiled "You are wondering why I am so…sentimental? When you, yourself have told me several times that sentiments are neither here or there when we're discussing good government."

"Your Majesty is allowed to be slightly sentimental. The Diamond Jubilee is coming in a year and a half. And God knows you have deserved it" His tone was light, amusing almost.

The corners of her mouth twisted. "I am sorry for the loss of your brother, Mycroft"

His tongue ran through his lower lip. "Thank you" And he bowed his head, ashamed. He knew that Her Majesty must have read about Sherlock in the newspapers and what they said about him was terrible. That was the hardest part of all this: Sherlock's reputation damaged forever. His honour, his image distorted before everything and everyone. And a lie, a blatant lie.

"I believe nothing of it." Her voice calm, almost soothing "He is your brother and you told me about him several times. I doubt you believe what those dreadful people say about him"

Mycroft snap his head up and wasn't able to erase the surprised look off his face. "I better than anyone know that half of the news that newspapers report are lies and the other half are not true" She informed with a sly smile.

He seemed positively astonished. "I appreciate your words, Ma'am. It's not easy but as you taught me" he now had raised his head and was staring right into Her Majesty's face. "We all have our duty to do. And this is mine"

"Indeed" And then she smiled "Furthermore, I could not believe that the man who once threatened to walk on completely naked through Buckingham Palace would be a fraud"

Mycroft was forced to chuckle as he remembered the occasion. It sounded too absurd to be true. Too ridiculous, too…too Sherlock to say the truth. He was reminded of the Queen's reaction when he told her so during afternoon tea a week after those events. She had been terribly worried of course, those were terrible days when that woman was on the loose with the pictures.

But it was Mycroft – and his brother – who had solved everything. And even though Sherlock Holmes would never know, the Queen of England owed him a debt of gratitude. And when the older Holmes told her that his brother had been sitting on same couch she had been sitting with only a sheet around his body she broke down in laughter. Mycroft had never seen her so amused.

Mycroft answered eventually "My brother always loved to be dramatic"

"Well" The Queen offered cunningly "I wonder where he got that from"

Mycroft's eyes widened slightly "That's hardly fair Ma'am"

"Oh come Mr. Holmes I do too keep informed about you. You're not the only one who can spy on people. I am even told I have a whole service to do so"

"You shouldn't trust them too much, Ma'am"

"Shouldn't I trust you then?"

"Me, yes. Not my service"

Her Majesty finally stepped away from the window as the afternoon tea arrived. She sit again and this time Mycroft sat by her side. They were both served and when the maid left, the Queen sipped a little of the liquid, tasting it. It was too strong, she thought.

"You told me that when you came here, thirteen years ago. That I should trust you but not the secret service you command"

"I don't trust them either, Your Majesty"

"And is it fair that I should trust you of all people?"

Mycroft had no answer to this. "Tell me, Mr. Holmes…what do you really think of our new Prime Minister?"

He sighed. "I think he's eager. Too eager. We will be able to play that hopefully"

"Against him, you mean?"

"Yes"

"Do you never think that perhaps what you do…what we do is not quite moral? We have a duty to the people after all. I, as their Queen, certainly do."

Mycroft swallowed and thought about the question. After several seconds he said slowly "We are doing this for the people."

"But the power corrupts"

"All power corrupts." He answered back lowering his voice "That's why it should be in the hands of the right people. Furthermore, Your Majesty what I do…is merely protection. I don't decide over policies, I don't control the Parliament or the elections. Not the British ones anyway." He said cruelly and it made her almost chuckle "I simply prevent bad things from happening. Things that are not within the National interest. We've been over this" He muttered, indicating that this was a conversation they d'had before "We want continuity, slow progress. That's how Britain has become what it is today. That's what I ensure. What I do. What we do"

"And if I told you to stop?" She asked him softly, daftly. "If I asked you to abdicate all your power"

Mycroft's expression was indestructible as he declared "I would abide to your request"

"Would you?"

"All power corrupts, Ma'am. All power needs a limitation. Yours is limited by the government…by me. By Parliament if you will. Mine is limited by you. That was what we agreed on 13 years ago. If you ever want me to stop I will stop."

There was a long silence. Mycroft held his cup and took it to his lips. "You still wear the ring" Her Majesty stated. He put down the cup in the sauce and placed it on the table. He took it off. It resembled in every way a wedding ring except for the fact that it was thicker than usual and he wore on his right hand.

"Yes. A lot of people wonder about it"

"What do you tell them?"

"I usually tell people that it's a sign of commitment"

She opened the palm of her hand and Mycroft placed it there. The Queen proceeded to examine it carefully "The **_E_** is still quite noticeable. It didn't fade"

"No"

And then Queen Elizabeth remembered the moment she had given him that ring. It had been ten years ago in one occasion when Mycroft had been especially brilliant, especially helpful. When she had began to trust him completely. The golden ring as she had called it resembled a wedding band on propose: so that no one would ever suspect. The letter **_E _**was carved inside of the ring. **_E _**of England. Of Elizabeth.

Sherlock, Mycroft knew, had told John Watson he was married to his work. In many ways, so was Mycroft. Not of course in the sort obsessive way characteristic of his brother. But it was – now that Sherlock was gone – the most important factor in his life. The most important number in the equation. The motivation for his actions. The reason he had put his brother's life in danger. Perhaps even, he dared to think the reason his brother had died.

The Queen gave it to him again and it returned to its rightful place around his finger. "Thank, Ma'am. Thank you"

* * *

**Note: I do believe that Mycroft was aware of Sherlock's plan and helped him fake his death. Here, however, I chose to ignore this belief in order to imprint some emotion to the piece. Also the dates are slightly changed since I believe that Sherlock's death was in 2011. Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think!**


End file.
